Field of the Invention
The invention is directed a control method and a controller and more particularly, to a server control method and a chassis controller.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of cloud networking technologies, more and more providers provide data centers including various types of servers to provide users with corresponding data storage services. In the conventional information technology (IT), a just a bunch of disks (JBOD) system and a storage server are two different kinds of products. The JBOD system typically has a storage function only, while the storage server additionally has a computing function. The two kinds of products are required to have characteristics, such as high availability (HA) and redundancy, and thus, two motherboards are needed to meet the requirements.
Nevertheless, in a Hadoop architecture adopted as the main stream of the data centers, the HA and data backup mechanisms are mostly achieved by superior-leveled management software, and as a result, the HA and the redundancy capabilities of the chassis of the conventional JBOD storage server itself seem superfluous. These superfluous capabilities cause increases in not only costs of construction of the data centers (because motherboards related to input/output have to be prepared in duplicate), but also in power consumption, which does not meet the current trend of green energy.